


Our Harrowed Hearts Find Respite Here

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling, Size Difference, Size Queen Anduin, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin is devastated over his father's injuries at the Broken Shore and seeks solace in Baine.
Relationships: Baine Bloodhoof/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Our Harrowed Hearts Find Respite Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! I meant to post this earlier but I forgot lmao

_ Jaina _ , he needed to find Jaina. Anduin pushed past the guards trying to stop him on his way out of the keep, recognizing him despite his disguise and his attempts to pass unnoticed. Surely Greymane would be after him soon, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. His father had nearly died and now was too badly maimed to ever lead an army again, leaving Anduin to take over as Commander of the Alliance even while he remained High King. It was too much, compounding grief with a responsibility he neither wanted nor was capable of fulfilling, and all Anduin wanted to do was hide. 

Jaina would understand; Jaina could help. Anduin made his way quickly through the streets of Stormwind, trying his best not to listen to the gossip people whispered about the impending doom of their troops given Anduin’s promotion, and finally he made it to the Mage Quarter to secure transport to Dalaran. He would see Jaina soon, and it would all be better.

It took nothing more than a flash of his face and hair for the Kirin Tor emissary to trip over themselves opening a portal for him, and then he was central Dalaran. He headed immediately for the Violet Citadel, walking as fast as he could without drawing undue attention to himself, and by the time he was loping up the steps two at a time he was beyond caring whether someone noticed him. He rushed through the doors, then froze — standing where he’d expected his dear Aunt to be was Archmage Khadgar, with Jaina nowhere to be seen. 

Khadgar took one look at him and came forward quickly, intercepting his path further into the chamber. “Prince Anduin, what a surprise. If you’re here for Jaina, she’s unfortunately disappeared,” Khadgar murmured, speaking under his breath as if to keep under wraps who it was that had just burst in. 

“Oh,” Anduin replied hollowly, feeling like the ground was falling out under his feet. 

Evidently, Khadgar saw some of that pain and emptiness in his tearful eyes because he placed his hand on his shoulder. “If you need a portal back to Stormwind I can send you now,” he said, a kind smile on his age-lined face.

Anduin shook his head. “No thank you, Archmage, I’ll make my own way home.” 

He turned and fled, tears nearly blocking his vision and making it hard to see where he was going. In his haste to leave, he ran right into the tall form of a Tauren as he stumbled down the steps of the Violet Hold. He pulled away, hoping to apologize quickly and retreat to the safety of the Alliance’s headquarters in the city, but he was helped back to balance by large, warm, familiar hands that made his head jerk up to look. When he did, he was met with the welcome sight of his old friend and source of comfort, Baine Bloodhoof. 

“Not that I’m unhappy to see you, Anduin, but what are you doing here?” Baine asked, before taking a step back to look at him more closely. He lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear from his cheek and seemed to come to some understanding without Anduin saying anything, “Looking for your Aunt?”

Anduin nodded, feeling unable to speak past the lump that was rapidly growing in his throat. 

Baine hummed. “As was I actually, but given your hasty exit I assume she’s elsewhere?” 

Anduin simply nodded again, feeling his body start to tremble with the strength of the sobs that were trying to make their way past his tightly-sealed lips. Baine simply sighed and pulled Anduin close, lifting him into his arms as if he didn’t weigh anything at all — which perhaps for someone of his size he didn’t — and turning back the way he came. Burying his face in the man’s chest, Anduin allowed himself to be carried to wherever Baine thought it safe, and though he had little attention for what was around him, when the loud sound of trollish music and the scent of strong orcish spices hit him he realized he was certainly not in the Alliance side of the city.

He knew better than to look up, not wanting anyone in the tavern to see that he was human, and simply burrowed further into the man’s fur as he was carried up a flight of stairs and into a room. Though still audible, the music was quieter here and the strong smell of food had lessened to a pleasant aroma of spice that hung on the fabrics and furs around the small inn room, and as Baine deposited Anduin on a palette of furs he couldn’t help but take a deep sniff of cumin and cinnamon from the material. 

With a deep sigh, Baine settled next to him on the furs and pulled Anduin into his lap, removing his cloak and freeing his hair to comb through with his fingers. The warmth of his hands against his scalp was calming, comforting in a way he hadn’t known many times in his life — for all he and his father had repaired their relationship, Varian wasn’t what one would call affectionate. Though he still trembled, his sobs died down first to hiccups then to steady breaths as Baine continued to pet his hair, and eventually, he relaxed fully into the man’s chest, feeling worn out from his emotional outpouring. He was grateful, as he sat there drifting, that Baine had always been intuitive enough to know what was bothering him without having to ask, and he was sure in this case it was made all the easier by how common the knowledge of his father’s injury must have been. 

Over time, as they sat, Anduin found something warm growing in his chest, something affectionate if not beyond that, and shifted a little as that heated energy made him need to move. Where it had come from he was unsure, but the more he shifted and squirmed the hotter it grew until Baine drew his hand away from his hair and leaned away from his touch.

“I’m making you uncomfortable, I’m sorry,” Anduin said, slightly ashamed even if the heat in his blood was trying to drag his mind elsewhere.

Baine huffed through his nostrils. “You’ve nothing to apologize for, my friend. I simply don’t think either of us is ready or able to do what you’re asking for when you do that.”

That piqued Anduin’s curiosity. So Baine wasn’t actually opposed then? He circled his hips again, grinding his ass down on Baine’s lap and got a firm hand around his waist and a sharp intake of breath in response. 

“Anduin you really don’t know what you’re playing with here,” Baine warned, voice even lower than it usually was.

“And I won’t ever find out unless you show me,” he replied, trying to repeat the motion despite the hand that held him in place with seemingly so little effort. 

Baine let out a near-growl and moved Anduin the way he’d been trying to move, grinding him down on his crotch, and this time he felt something else, something slightly poking out under the light fabric of Baine’s clothing. Realizing Baine was getting hard, Anduin arched his back and pressed his ass as best he could against his growing erection. Baine huffed again, body twitching to pull him closer, and Anduin felt the cool dampness of his nose press just under his ear. Bringing a foot up to leverage himself against Baine’s knee, Anduin pushed himself even more firmly against his cock, pleased when Baine ground back against him. 

“Please,” he whined, not entirely sure what he was asking for but knowing nonetheless that he needed it. 

“What do you want, Anduin? What do you need?” Baine asked, slowly building a rhythm of grinding him against his cock. 

“I want… I need you inside me,” he said, and the minute the words left his lips he knew they were the undeniable truth. 

Unfortunately, Baine only gave an irritated huff against this neck and pulled away from him. “I can’t Anduin, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Anduin shook his head, twisting in his grip to look at him. “Then don’t hurt me! Come on Baine, please, I really want this. I’ve played with big toys before, I know what I’m getting into.”

“Big toys for a human look like dolls next to me,” he grumbled, face pinching in frustration, “Listen, Anduin, fully unsheathed, my cock is probably the size of your forearm, wrist to elbow. There’s no way I can give you that without hurting you.” 

But Anduin wasn’t listening, not really, because blood was rushing in his ears and heating his face and gut in equal measure. Even just the thought of that size was setting him on fire and he wanted, no,  _ needed  _ it if not in him then touching him. Distantly he wondered when he’d become such a whore for a big cock, but honestly, he wasn’t in any state to care.

“Please Baine, just whatever you can give me I’ll take. Please, please just let me-” he broke off with a squeak as he was tossed onto his back on the furs they’d been resting on. Before he could protest the rudeness of the action, Baine was kneeling between his spread thighs and working on removing his boots and any thought of speaking left him at the sight. 

Baine wasted no time on ceremony undressing Anduin from the waist down, and honestly, he was glad for it. As his trousers were pulled down along with his underwear and his naked flesh was revealed to the cool air of the room, Anduin shivered, surprised by how noticeably wet he was. Even just the slightest breeze made his cunt and the surrounding flesh of his crotch chill from the dampness there, and Anduin didn’t think he’d ever been so wet before in his life. But all thought of that faded from his mind when Baine touched him; nothing else mattered then. 

His furred fingers were large and hot against the cooling slick that coated his sex, and as Baine ran his thumb over his lips to the swollen flesh of his cock Anduin couldn’t help but mewl. He circled the sensitive flesh gently once, twice, before swapping his thumb for a singular finger and sliding it down the crease of his cunt to his entrance. Pressing it inside, just the one finger wasn’t a stretch, Anduin hadn’t been lying when he’d said he used big toys, but it was hardly small and he was certain that even just one more was going to have him full. That knowledge didn’t stop him from bearing down on the intrusion, though, nor did it hold him back from whining for more. 

Carefully, Baine added a second finger, curled just so to make Anduin’s hips flood with liquid heat and legs go weak, and Anduin let out a slack-jawed moan at the depth of the sensation. His fingers went deep when he pressed them in all the way and it was sending Anduin floating away in pleasure.

“That’s so good, fuck. So good,” Anduin whimpered, thighs trembling where they were spread wide to accommodate the bulk of his friend seated between them. 

Baine made a considering noise. “It’s not enough for you though, is it? You want more.”

Anduin nodded vigorously. “Please?”

He slipped his fingers most of the way out, and when he pressed them back in he’d added a third. Anduin couldn’t help but moan full-voiced, trembling with the way the stretch burned through him decadently like spiced chocolate that needed the extra kick of chilli to make it all the more delicious, and Baine made an answering sound deep in his chest and muttered something in Taurahe. 

Pouting, Anduin spoke up, “You know I don’t speak that, what did you say?” 

Perhaps had they been in the middle of something that gave Baine pleasure he’d think the slip genuine, but he knew his friend better than that, his suspicions confirmed when Baine looked away shyly. “I don’t want you to hear it, it’s… well it’s rather rude,” Baine admitted. 

Anduin clenched and bore down on his fingers, moaning. “I don’t care if it’s rude, I want to know what you said,” he forced out between moans and Baine looked at him finally, just a little bit of awe showing on his face.

“Fine,” he conceded, “But I’m warning you it’s… derogatory. I said ‘he really is a whore for it.’”

“Oh,” Anduin whispered, bucking into Baine’s touch without meaning to. He’d never been called something so crass before, but he could admit to himself that he liked it, and he should probably tell his partner that too before he thought he’d offended him. 

“I like it when you call me that,” he admitted, “I like it a lot. Please do it again.”

Baine cocked his head, and if he didn’t have three fingers inside him Anduin would probably have found it cute. “You want me to tell you what a little whore you are? How impressed I am that your slutty little cunt is so loose for me?” he rumbled, punctuating the taunts with thrusts of his fingers right into Anduin’s g-spot.

Without having realized how close he was, Anduin was suddenly coming. 

When the white spots cleared from his vision and the ringing stopped in his ears, Anduin realized Baine still had his fingers in him, though he wasn’t moving them. It was strangely comforting, just to have them resting inside him, and though he was probably pushing the line of oversensitivity he couldn’t help himself from clenching on them as he came back into his body. Baine made a low, wounded noise and slowly resumed his ministrations. 

“You’re beautiful, Anduin,” Baine said, tone almost accusatory, and Anduin was briefly confused as to why until he noticed the substantial bulge that tented the man’s loincloth. Well, wasn’t that something. 

“Please, Baine. I want it, want you,” he whined, reaching for his belt. 

Baine swatted his hand away. “You’re not ready, Anduin. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not made of glass! I’ll tell you if it’s uncomfortable and we can slow down, but we won’t know until we try, okay?” he argued, though he doubted he sounded very authoritative with how breathy his voice was. 

Grumbling, Baine swept the loincloth to the side, not even bothering to actually remove it, and stroked his cock with a large hand that admittedly looked much smaller once it was next to the appendage. Fuck, he was  _ huge. _ Logically, Anduin knew there was no way even half of it would fit inside him, and that it would probably hurt to get that much in, but that didn’t stop his brain from going fuzzy and warm at just the sight of it. Without thinking about it, Anduin spread his legs even wider, holding them open on either side of his torso with his hands. 

Baine groaned at the sight and shifted into position to slide his cock through Anduin’s folds. He was hot and hard, precum easing the way in addition to Anduin’s slick as he nudged the head against Anduin’s entrance. Anduin mewled, hips rocking up to meet him, and Baine just grunted and used his free hand to hold his hips down. 

“Behave or I’m not giving you anything, whore,” Baine warned, and Anduin went slack under him.  _ Fuck _ he liked being called that.

“Please, Baine?” he begged, eyelids fluttering and fingernails digging into the flesh of his thighs. 

He said nothing more, but with a nod, Baine slowly rolled his hips down into Anduin, cockhead just barely pressing inside. Anduin bit down another mewl and dug his nails into his thighs harder, trying desperately to stay still. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, but he could feel the wideness of the head encompassing most of the width of his cunt and barely suppressed a whimper. Another roll brought the head just a hair further in, and again and again until eventually, with a patience Anduin admired as much as disdained, Baine worked the whole head of his cock inside him. 

It was a tight squeeze, to say the least, and Anduin could feel the slight tear in the skin around his entrance where the stretch had been too much, but it felt so, so good despite the slight discomfort. Baine pulled back out and then rocked in once again, this time going a little farther, slowly easing his cock into him. Anduin clenched on him, mewling and gasping as he was slowly stuffed full to bursting with cock. 

Once seated as far as he was able, that thick head pressed right up against Anduin’s cervix, Baine paused, breathing deeply in what seemed like an attempt to keep calm. Anduin, meanwhile, attempted to clench on the intrusion, hoping to spur Baine into motion, but found his body stretched too wide for it to really have any effect besides reminding him just how full he was. He mewled, squirming, and Baine put a hand down over his upper chest to keep him still. 

“Let yourself adjust, Anduin,” Baine said, exasperated. 

But Anduin squirmed anyway, as much as he was able. “I can take it, Baine, please. Please just move,” he whined, hating how high his voice was. 

“Fine, you over-eager whore,” he grunted, trying and failing not to look fond despite his words, “But if it hurts I’m not letting you bitch about it.” 

_ I’ll stop if you tell me too, but only tell me too if you need me to, _ Anduin translated mentally, and nodded. “I’ll say  _ red  _ if I need you to stop,” he added, hoping that would help clarify things.

“Good boy,” Baine murmured, and Anduin’s whole spine went liquid.

Before he had time to process how divine that praise felt, however, Baine was moving, drawing back a few inches before easing back in with what would have been far too little speed had he been any less massive. As it was, even that minimal friction was lighting every one of Anduin’s nerves on fire, and by the way Baine’s grip on his hip tensed, it was probably doing equal things for him being inside someone so small. He rolled his hips again, this time pushing in with just a little more force, and as he slid his hand up his chest a hair further to… not choke him per se, but rest around the base of his throat in the suggestion of a choke, Anduin found himself nearing the edge of orgasm again. 

“Please, Baine, please,” he begged, trembling under Baine’s hands, “Please may I touch myself?”

Baine’s cock noticeably jerked at the question and the man closed his eyes, a deep, guttural sound emanating from him. “Yes, boy, you may touch yourself,” he ground out, breath shaking. 

It would seem, Anduin thought, that Baine liked being asked that just as much as Anduin had enjoyed asking it. Releasing one of his thighs, almost surprised that his fingers didn’t come away bloody with how hard his grip was, Anduin brought it down to play with his cock. He circled the engorged, sensitive flesh gently, not wanting to overstimulate himself, but it didn’t seem to matter how careful he was as he was coming in the space of a few slow thrusts anyway. 

As his body did its best to clench and pulse, orgasm rocking through him like lightning, he felt Baine’s thrusts increase in speed as he, too, neared orgasm. Not long after, as his hearing was returning and the high-pitched ringing in his ears was fading, he heard Baine curse in Taurahe and felt his hips jerk and still inside him, pressed in as deep as he could go. 

Logically, Anduin knew it was a bad idea to let him come in him, and he would need to find someone to make him a contraceptive potion very soon, but that didn’t stop some part of his brain from going mushy and soft at the feeling and idea of it. He honestly doubted that humans and tauren were even biologically compatible, but Light only knew stranger things had happened and he couldn’t risk the scandal. That didn’t stop him from enjoying it as it happened, of course, nor did it hold him back from briefly fantasizing just what it would be like to raise a child with his close friend who, just maybe, he shouldn’t keep calling simply ‘friend.’ 

Baine gently pulled out when his orgasm had finally passed, and Anduin knew the absurd amount of come pouring out of him should disgust him but all he felt was a little remorse that it hadn’t been allowed to stay inside him longer. With a groan, Baine flopped down on the furs next to him and pulled him close, hand returning to his hair as he pulled him up onto his chest. 

“Was that what you needed?” he asked, letting the hand not petting through Anduin’s hair rest against his lower back. 

“Mm, yeah,” Anduin replied sleepily, finding himself being dragged down into slumber. 

Baine chuckled. “I’m glad I could help. Rest now, Anduin, you deserve it, and when you wake we’ll get you a potion and a portal home.”

Anduin huffed. “What if… what if I don’t want a potion, Baine?” he asked tentatively, glad his face was mostly hidden in the man’s chest. 

He could almost hear the raised brows. “When the Legion is defeated we can have that conversation. For now, I wouldn’t advise bringing a child into this world as it currently is, nevermind the danger of going onto a field of battle pregnant,” he replied, then sighed, “I can’t and won’t force you to take one, but think of what kind of life they would have with our world the way it is. Fight for somewhere better to bring a new life into first, then you can think about a child and who you really wish to have it with.” 

He hated how logical that was, and harrumphed a little before snuggling deeper into the man’s warmth. Baine was right, he should wait until the Legion was a thing of the past before he committed to raising a child, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little disappointed. Nevertheless, he relaxed into Baine’s grip and let himself drift off to sleep, peaceful for the first time since his father had returned from the Broken Shore. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments mean the world ❤❤❤


End file.
